


Make Me Forget

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Forced Orgasm, Grace Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Dean doesn’t remember all the times Gadreel has caught him alone, but Gadreel does. It’s happened so many times, and Gadreel’s not ready to stop any time soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really shitty day yesterday and felt like hurting Dean. Enjoy :)

Gadreel wasn't such a bad guy. Angel. Whatever. Sam wasn't all that thrilled about him, but Dean figured that was because of the whole possession thing. Which Dean wasn't sorry about. It healed Sam, and if Sam was pissed at him for the rest of his life, well, then at least he was alive to be pissed at Dean.

Sometimes Gadreel brought them information. He was useful and didn't try to stab any of them while he was passing information along, so Dean wasn't too worried.

They were halfway across the country, at least a full day away from the bunker when Sam offered to pick up some food and bring it back to the motel room. Dean insisted on lots of fries and "don't even think about eating any on the way back" as Sam rolled his eyes and left Dean alone with whatever movies were on cable in the room.

"Forgot the keys?" Dean asked when he heard a knock only a minute or two after Sam left. He crawled off the bed and opened the door, a little surprised to find Gadreel standing on the stained pavement outside the room.

Dean stuck his head out of the room and checked to make sure Sam wasn't around, then held the door open. Gadreel smiled as he walked in.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he closed the door.

Suddenly he was pressed up against the door, Gadreel behind him and grinding up against his back.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" Dean said, palms flat on the door and pushing, but it did no good. Not against an angel's strength.

"Sometimes I like undressing you piece by piece," Gadreel said, the words whispered into his left ear.

"What?" Dean asked, face screwed up in confusion.

Gadreel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer. "Sometimes I just snap my fingers and your clothes are gone."

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing, but you can stop now," Dean said, giving up on the idea of pushing himself away from the door and trying instead to pull Gadreel's hands off him.

"Today I want to undress you piece by piece," Gadreel said, unbuckling Dean's belt.

"Okay, I think maybe you got me mixed up with your fuckbuddy," Dean said, pushing at Gadreel's hands. "I'm not up for this."

"You always fight," Gadreel said, then chuckled as Dean squirmed. "You never win, but you always try."

"What the fuck!?" Dean said as Gadreel shoved a hand into the open V of Dean's jeans and cupped his cock and balls through the material of his boxer briefs.

"You always sound so surprised," Gadreel said, then licked the side of Dean's neck. "Like you don't expect it. Like it never even occurred to you something like this could happen."

"Fun time's over," Dean said, ramming his elbow back into Gadreel's stomach, disappointed when the angel didn't even grunt. "Seriously, knock it off."

Gadreel used his free hand to push the jeans down, and they pooled at Dean's ankles. "This is usually when you realize I'm not just playing with you."

Dean threw his head back, catching Gadreel's face with the back of his skull. He heard a crunch, then a little moan before Gadreel chuckled again.

"That's not the first time you've done that," Gadreel said, "but sometimes I forget and you get a shot in here and there."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean said, twisting and pushing against Gadreel.

Dean let out a grunt as Gadreel shoved him toward the bed. He caught himself, stepping out of the jeans and almost falling on his ass in the process.

"I'm talking about all the other times I've fucked you," Gadreel said, grinning as he stalked toward Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Did somebody hit you one too many times on that noggin of yours?"

Gadreel moved faster than Dean's brain could comprehend, and suddenly Dean was on his back on the bed, Gadreel on top of him. He fought, arms and legs flailing as Gadreel pulled Dean's shirt off over his head, then tore the boxer briefs off.

"Stop! Get the fuck off me!" Dean yelled.

Gadreel reached back and slipped each of Dean's socks off, then tossed them across the room, Dean landing as many punches as he could on Gadreel's stomach, chest, and face. It didn't have any effect on Gadreel, and soon he was spreading himself out over Dean again, pressing Dean's wrists into the bed and his face hovering inches above Dean's.

"I've fucked you so many times," Gadreel said, then leaned down and sucked on Dean's neck.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Dean said, still not willing to give up. "Is this some kind of game? Some kind of payback for what happened? What the fuck is this?!"

Gadreel pulled back, smiling down at Dean. "You don't remember because every time I fuck you, I lock away all the memories inside your head. A special place in there just for me."

Dean tried to head-butt Gadreel, but he didn't have enough leverage, didn't have the space to do any damage.

"Want to see some of them?" Gadreel asked. "All of them?"

Dean gasped, his head spinning with memories and pictures and sounds and feature-length films. Gadreel fucking him over the kitchen sink in the bunker. Dean crying out as Gadreel fucked him in the back of the Impala, the windows fogging up with Dean's panicked breaths. Dean trying to claw his way from the middle of the workout room, the mats on the floor not helping him at all as Gadreel pulled his clothes off and fucked him so hard Dean had seen stars.

Then it was all gone, locked away again, but Dean had the memory of seeing them all. Feeling them all. He blinked up at Gadreel, stomach clenching and his chest on fire. He'd forgotten to breathe, and when he finally took a breath, Dean started coughing.

"Sometimes I take you from behind," Gadreel said as he reached between them and pushed two fingers into Dean's hole.

Dean tried to push him out, but Gadreel's fingers were lubed and slid right in like he'd done it a million times. Maybe he had.

"Pushing your face into whatever I'm fucking you over," Gadreel said as he pushed a third finger in and stroked over Dean's prostate. "Sometimes you cry when I do that. You say something about demons and Alastair and how many times you'd been fucked in hell just like that. You forget it's me."

Dean grunted, pushing against Gadreel's neck, his chest, his face. Nothing worked. "No! Don't you fucking do it, you motherfucker!" Dean yelled as Gadreel lined up his cock and slowly pushed in. "Get the fuck off me! Get off! You sick fuck, get the fuck off me!"

"But most of the time I take you like this," Gadreel said, slowly fucking in and out of Dean's hole, leaning down to kiss over his chest and neck. "You never come when I take you from behind, but sometimes when I fuck you like this, you can't help yourself. You like it."

Dean tried to bite at Gadreel, catching some of the skin of Gadreel's cheek, but it healed as quickly as the wound had opened.

"You never cry when you're on your back," Gadreel said, the softness of his words making it all seem even more bizarre. "Maybe because you remember it's me and not Alastair. Whatever it is, you usually watch me. Keep your eyes open the whole time. Sometimes you try to talk me out of it, but most of the time you just yell obscenities at me."

"Sick fuck," Dean said, spitting in Gadreel's face.

Gadreel chuckled again, licking the spit from the corner of his mouth. "When this is all over, when I've come inside you again, I'm going to put this new memory in that special place inside your head. You won't remember what happened unless I let you. You'll move on with your day, have dinner with Sam, and later tonight you'll have a good night's sleep, never even thinking twice about the fact that you feel more relaxed and don't need to jerk off before bed to get some good sleep."

Dean could remember nights like that. Nights where he just felt at peace. Nights where he slept so well he wondered if it had been something he ate or how many beers he'd had.

"Maybe I'll let you remember this time," Gadreel said, moving his hips a little faster, fucking Dean deeply each time before pulling back and fucking into him again. "Do you want me to let you keep the memories this time?"

Dean hissed as Gadreel fucked into him harder, making the bed squeak and the headboard hit the wall with each thrust. Gadreel's panting breaths too hot on Dean's face and neck.

"How about I let you keep them until the next time I fuck you," Gadreel said, getting up on his knees and once again pushing Dean's wrists against the bed as he snapped his hips forward and back, their skin lapping together and too loud in the room. "You'll wonder when I'm going to visit you next. Wonder when I'm going to fuck you all over again and take away the memories so you can live in ignorance once again."

Dean didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember so next time he could get the upper hand and shove a blade through Gadreel's ribs. He wanted to burn him with holy fire and banish him to wherever angels went when the last part of the sigils were completed. He wanted to watch the life bleed out of those eyes.

Gadreel moaned, fucking Dean even harder. Dean's body ached from the position and the pounding his ass was taking, and he could feel his cock getting hard despite the situation. He told himself it was Gadreel making it happen, because he sure as hell wasn't enjoying himself.

"How about we make it into a game?" Gadreel asked. "If you come, I'll lock your memories away, but if you can make it through the next few minutes without coming, I'll let you keep them."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Gadreel fucked him faster, his eyelids drooping and his breathing heavy as he got closer to the edge. Dean had seen it plenty of times, and he knew seconds before he came that Gadreel was about to blow his load deep inside Dean. Dean watched him, eyes open as the angel moaned, shoving all the way in and shaking as he came, dick twitching inside Dean.

"Okay, I didn't come. Now get the fuck out of here," Dean said before Gadreel had a chance to move.

"We're not done yet," Gadreel said, sitting back on his heels and pulling out.

Dean winced as warmth leaked from his hole and soiled the bed between his legs. "Yeah, we are. You had your fun, now get the fuck out of here."

Gadreel reached out and ran his index and middle fingers over the underside of Dean's cock, which was already hard and leaking against his stomach. Dean squirmed, but he couldn't move. Gadreel was pinning him to the bed with his grace.

"No! No, don't... Let me the fuck up!" Dean yelled. "You didn't say anything about using fuckin' angel mojo to hold me down and force me to come!"

"I'm not using my grace to make you come," Gadreel said, shaking his head. "I'm not even using it to make you hard. That's all you. See why I said you like it?"

Dean bit his lip and tried to think of dead bodies and pus-filled wounds, the smell of rotting flesh, the slime and grit that covered him after dealing with a particularly messy hunt.

It didn't work.

"No!" Dean yelled as he came, hips jerking as his release striped his chest and stomach.

Gadreel ran his fingers through the mess and shoved his way into Dean's mouth. Dean tried to bite, but his jaw wouldn't work, so he gagged on the intrusion, groaning when Gadreel finally pulled his fingers out.

"I'm going to leave you right like this," Gadreel said as he climbed off the bed. "The taste of come on your tongue, the evidence of you coming all over your chest and stomach, and that sated feeling all leading you to believe you jerked off to some porn while Sam was out getting food. You'd better clean up quickly. Sam's about three minutes away."

Dean concentrated on what had happened, hoping to burn it deeper in his memory. Maybe he could hold onto it. If someone could fight a possession, they could fight a memory being hidden behind a wall. Sam had done it, so Dean could do it.

"I'll see you soon, Dean," Gadreel said, walking toward the door.

Dean forced himself to relive every moment, closing his eyes and wrapping the memory around him. He wouldn't forget. He'd remember every detail, and when he saw the bastard again, he'd kill him.

"Dude, really?!" Sam complained as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Dean chuckled as he stood up, heading for the bathroom. "What can I say? It was some really good porn."

Sam shook his head and set the food down on the table. "Whatever. Clean up and get your ass out here. Food's going to get cold," he said as he opened a window to air out the stench.

Dean wiped himself down, then took a piss before washing his hands and pulling his boxer briefs back on. He thought he'd been wearing his black boxer briefs, but the red and black checked boxer briefs Sam had bought him a few months ago were on the floor instead.

"It was really good porn, Sammy," Dean said, grinning.

"I don't want to hear about it," Sam said, sitting down at the table and pulling his food out.

Twins, Sammy," Dean said, then bit into his hamburger. "Redheads."

"Thank you," Sam said, nodding. "You can stop now that I know."

Dean squirmed in his chair, the slick feeling between his ass cheeks reminding him how awesome it had felt to shove his own fingers inside his ass as he stroked his cock. He needed to get more lube next time they went shopping. He was almost out.

He had lied to Sam. He hadn't even been watching porn. Just the fingers in his own ass and his other hand on his cock had been more than enough, and next time Sam was gone, Dean was going to break out his dildo and have more fun.

end.


End file.
